


Wrapped in Cotton

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don grunts and changes the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Numb3rs100. The prompt was "defense."

Charlie leaned against the door to Don’s bedroom and watched him pull down the covers. “Maybe trying to get my security clearance back wasn’t such a good idea.”  
  
Don’s shoulders slumped, then tightened. “You’re changing your mind _now_?”  
  
“I thought you were happy I was out of harm’s way.”  
  
“I _am_ happy you’re out of harm’s way.” Don crossed the room and put his hands on Charlie’s shoulders. “I want you safe, protected. But I know you worry about me when I’m in the field. It’s not fair for me to ask you to bear that burden and then insist you stay swaddled in cotton so that I don’t have to. Which isn’t to say that you’re getting out of doing exactly what I tell you when you’re in the field. No walking in front of snipers.”  
  
Charlie managed a small smile and slipped his thumbs through Don’s belt loops, pulling him closer. “I could say the same thing to you.”  
  
“You could,” Don agreed. He caressed Charlie’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “So you want to tell me what this is really about?”  
  
Charlie sighed. “McGowan said you probably committed a slow act of career suicide when you brought me in on your first case.”  
  
Charlie could feel the sudden tension in Don’s body even though he kept his touch gentle. “Listen to me. McGowan is an ass who doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”  
  
“Is he? Don—“  
  
“McGowan is an ass. I’ll deal with him.” It was the tone of voice Don used when he was done talking and there wasn’t a single thing Charlie could say to change his mind. “Come to bed.” His voice was low, husky, and full of promise. By the second kiss Charlie couldn’t remember what they’d been talking about.


End file.
